


Once Upon a Dream

by mahons_ondine



Series: Ha'luach Ha'ivri [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Celebrations, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames wants to celebrate, but what exactly are they celebrating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for an AO3 account one year ago today, and I wanted to write a seriously silly bit of fluff to celebrate the occassion. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Eames is ready and waiting when Arthur gets home from his monthly appointment with his tailor. The candles are lit. The wine is breathing on the counter, and dinner is in the oven keeping warm.

"What's all this?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought we ought to celebrate. Any day is a good day to celebrate when I'm with you, darling."

Arthur eyes him warily, but he sits down on the pile of cushions and blankets on the floor. Eames pours the wine and dishes out the cassoulet.

"This is amazing. I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh I can't, but Jean can."

"Who?"

"Jean Georges."

"Jean Georges doesn't deliver-- Wait, you're on a first name basis with Jean Georges?"

Eames preens. "I helped him re-acquire his Matisse once upon a time."

"Of course you did."

"Mmhm," Eames licks his spoon.

"And did you have anything to do with it's loss in the first place?"

Eames doesn't answer, but his grin is really answer enough. They finish their meal amicably enough, but it's clear that Arthur is getting frustrated. He makes it all the way to dessert before he loses the battle. Eames is dishing out some delightful looking thing with raspberries and pastry cream and spun sugar flowers, and Arthur can't stand it. He jumps up from the floor and stalks into the kitchen.

"That is not a no occasion dessert. That's a special day dessert."

"What--"

"Sugar flowers? That's not for just celebrating a day because it's a day! Tell me! What did I miss? Is there a British holiday I'm unaware of? Oh my god. It's your birthday. I thought your birthday was in May! Oh no. Was my research wrong? Oh god. I'll have to quit. I can't.. I'll never live this down--"

"Wait, wait, darling. It's nothing like that. My birthday is in May, keep your shirt on! Or rather, don't keep your shirt on. It's a lovely shirt, but--"

"Mr. Eames!"

"Right, of course. It's the ten year anniversary of when we met."

"No it's not. We met in Prague. July 22nd. Eight years ago."

"Not quite."

"Explain," Arthur huffs.

"Well it was in a dream, you see--"

"Oh. One of Mal's tests."

"Exactly. You were supposed to identify the non-projections."

"I don't remember you. I'm sure I would have remembered you."

"I was forging. We were in a nightclub, and--"

  
Eames cuts off there because Arthur is, well, Arthur is doubled over cackling like a madman. It's quite insulting really. Eames is an excellent forger. He'd fooled Arthur, after all. Well, he'd fooled him briefly.

"I should have known!" Arthur crows.

"Come now, Petal, don't be like that. I wasn't that obvious. It took you a few minutes! Actually, how did you ever figure out I wasn't a projection. I never could decide. Was it the accent?"

Arthur snorts.

"The clothing then?"

Arthur shakes his head, trying to tamp down on his laughter.

"Well what--"

"It was your penis!" Arthur chokes out.

"What?! My penis is perfectly lovely! You seemed quite fond of it last night."

Arthur giggles. He outright giggles. Eames stares.

"In the dream. It was, well it was just massive."

"What? No!"

"Oh it was! At least as thick around as my fist. And when you danced with me in the club and I felt it I thought 'no way that's a projection--only a flesh and blood man would bother to make his cock that big!'"

"I must have... I don't know. I was trying to impress you!"

"Oh I was impressed alright."

Eames sinks into a dining chair and pouts.

"You were gone before I woke up."

"You killed me."

"I was supposed to kill you."

"Yes, I know."

"You were embarrassed."

"Actually, no. I woke up blathering about your brilliant arse in those jeans, and Mal threw me out!"

"She didn't."

"She did. Told me not to touch her precious baby protégé."

"I was 22!"

"Young and untouched."

"I was not untouched!"

"Innocent as a rose."

"I knew enough to know your cock was ridiculously oversized!"

Eames groans. "Some illustrious start to our partnership. I shouldn't have told you."

"How about I give you a second chance?"

Eames straightens up. "What?"

"That nightclub was based on an actual place in the city."

Eames huffs, sinking back against the chair.

"And I happen to still own those jeans."

"Truly?"

"Mmhm!" Arthur strides off into the bedroom.

Eames bounds to his feet.

"And put the dessert in the fridge!"

"Sod the dessert, darling!"

 


End file.
